Unforgettable
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: it's a special day in Konoha, and EVERYONE'S celebrating. what could possible go wrong on a day like this? set after pein arc. enjoy   Naru/Hina


_**Unforgettable**_

_**'**thinking' _

**_"thinking about someone else talking" (enjoy XD) _**

His golden blonde her glistened in the sunlight as his hand grasped the door knob. He parted his lips slightly drawing in a shaky breath as he tugged the door open. His body was engulfed in the light as he took another step forward. Today was a special day in Konoha; the 10th of October was celebrated by everyone. Because this was the day the nine tailed fox was defeated by the fourth Hokage, this was the day the village survived, the day many people died but were born heroes, today was **his **birthday.

Naruto Uzumaki strolled down the street with a slight skip to his step. He couldn't help it, for so long he was the village out cast, the loser, the one everyone blamed for the tragedy that occurred 17 years ago today. Naruto always dreaded his birthday; the villagers were always practically cruel to him on this day; however that was before he saved their lives from the dreaded Pein.

"Is that Naruto Uzumaki?" a young girl with bright red hair whispered to her friend who nodded slowly with a dreamy look in her eyes. Naruto flung his hands behind his head as he gave them his fox like grin. The girls squealed in response as their faces became a bright pink.

"Hey Naruto Happy Birthday! Here, on the house!" a large man with a dark twisted bread stepped out of his bakery and threw him a large cinnamon roll, which he caught with ease. Naruto eyes widened with glee as he held the delicious pastry.

"Whoa for real? Thanks old man!" Naruto cheered as he leapt on to a nearby roof top and headed towards his favourite place in the village… Ichiraku Ramen.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

"Hey old man! One large bowl of miso Ramen with extra pork!" Naruto slumped down in a chair and grinned brightly at the bar maid and her father Teuchi. Teuchi smiled as he placed a large bowl of ramen in front of the hyperactive blonde.

"I knew you'd be here soon so I made this in advance" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he gazed over the hot steamy bowl of ramen-y goodness. "Enjoy!" Teuchi grinned as he turned back towards the kitchen.

Ayame smiled as she placed a glass of water in front of him. "so Naruto-kun any special plans today?" Naruto touched his chopsticks to his chin and stared up into space.

"Nope nothing in particular; Granny Tsunade has given me the day off, so I'd figured I just train most of the day" he smiled lightly as he dug into his bowl of ramen.

"I see... but you train all the time, what about that friend of yours... Sakura-Chan maybe you could spend the day with her?" Naruto shook his head as the smile remained on his face.

"Nah, Sakura-Chan has to work overtime at the hospital today". His eyes dropped a little as his smile faded. "besides, Sakura-Chan hasn't really been the same since-" he cut himself off as images of Sasuke appeared in his head. The last time he saw his old comrade was back in the land of Iron. Sakura had tried to kill him all by herself but almost got herself killed in the process. Sasuke's eyes were so much colder than they had been 4 years ago. The friend he once knew, the person he once called brother was completely gone. All that remained was this cold, lifeless avenger that would stop at nothing to kill the people he believes betrayed his family.

"Naruto-kun!" he jumped back in surprise as Ayame shook his shoulder from side to side. She gave him a puzzled look as she pressed her cooling palm against his forehead. "are you feeling alright? You spaced out for awhile there" Naruto shook her hand away from his forehead and jumped off the stool.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" he dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out a half crumbled and stained ramen coupon, "arigato for the ramen, Ja ne!"

"Wait Naruto-kun!" but before she could say any more he was gone just a fleeting image in the background. Ayame shook her head slowly as she picked up the coupon and placed it within a tin box. "Poor Naruto-kun, he must still be upset about Sasuke-kun" Teuchi kept his head down as he nodded slowly with a solemn look on his face.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

Hinata breathed out deeply as she pressed her back up against the giant pole. She narrowed her eyes behind her as her cheeks remained a light shade of pink. He was so close, but she couldn't do it, no matter how hard she tried her feet refused to move towards the ramen bar. She bit her lip clutching tighter to the small orange box in her hands. What would he think of her? Hinata Hyuga too scared to give a present to the one she loves. Hinata blushed a darker shade of red as she thought that last part. She shook her head from side to side and grew a determined look on her face. _'This time' _she nodded her head to sure herself and round the metal pole. Her eyes snapped open as the blush on her cheeks quickly dissipated. "Wait Naruto-kun!" she blinked in confusion as the waitress screamed his name. Her hair whipped around her face as she turned around to face the way the waitress was. And sure enough, she saw him, taking off at full speed away from the ramen shop...and her.

Hinata dropped her head in defeat; if she was anyone else she would have cursed out loud; but no, this is Hinata were talking about so she simply sighed. "Hinata-sama"she snapped her head up as she heard someone approach.

"Oh... g-good morning N-Neji-nii-san" she bowed politely as he gazed down at her petite form.

"your father Hiashi-sama has asked that you return home to prepare for the festival later on this evening" Neji stated straight to the point. Hinata nodded in response as she hid the box behind her back. Neji's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, trying to guess what she was up to but quickly dismissed it as the villagers began to decorate the streets. "right let's go"

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

the dirt swelled in the air as his body skidded to a halt. Lee stood before him panting heavily wearing a weak smile. "You have gotten better Naruto-kun, I am most impressed with your techniques" he stood up straight and watched Naruto's face twist into a smile.

"No kidding, you've gotten stronger to Lee; my arm still hurts from that kick I blocked" Lee laughed as he grasped his arm.

"well my friend that is simple the result of persistent training. I must admit I was most surprised to see you up and about so early, clearly the fires of youth burn strong within you" Lee cheered as he struck his mini nice guy pose. Naruto sweat dropped at his comment as his hands hang down by his sides.

"ah, yeah..."

"Lee-kun!" Lee spun around and came face to face with his role model and mentor, guy sensei.

"Yes Guy-sensei!" he screamed as he saluted. Ten ten rolled her eyes as the two exchanged gleaming smiles.

"The fifth Hokage has summoned us for a very important mission, one that we should not take lightly" Lee's eyes became serious as he became completely focused on his teacher. Even Naruto's ears were burning with anticipation as he awaited what guy-sensei had to say. "Today, we escort a young maiden back to her village were her three children are waiting" Naruto groaned, that's what he waited for, what a rip.

"Alright sensei! I will try my hardest and give 100%!" guy laughed loudly.

"That's the spirit Lee-kun, now onward!"

"yes Guy Sensei!"

Ten ten sighed as the two ran off towards there imaginary sunset. "man those two are such idiots" she grumbled to herself. Naruto scratched his head as he approached her.

"Hey I just realised, where's Neji? isn't he going on the mission to?" Ten ten smiled in his direction and nodded.

"Yeah, in fact I was supposed to pick him up with those two but I suppose I'm by myself now". Naruto smiled as his hand fell beside his body.

"Oh, hey if you want I could go with you to get Neji, I mean I don't really have anything else to do" Ten ten nodded in agreement and started walking with Naruto by her side.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun! Open the door!" Ten ten shouted as she pounded on the door. She pulled her fist back as her arms folded over her chest. "Ah where is he, it's not like him to be late for a mission". Naruto grew a concerned look as he gazed at the Hyuga door. He didn't really care that Neji was late for a mission, actually the real reason he wanted to go with Ten ten was because of a certain blue haired heiress. But Neji not answering the door, well **no-one** answering the door scared him a little, what if something had happened to the Hyuga clan and Hinata and Neji were hurt. He bit his bottom lip as he waited silently beside Ten ten.

"Why that-" she raised her fist again, just as she was bringing it down a hand swiftly caught hers. She froze in place as she stared up at pale white eyes. "N-Neji-kun?" she stuttered out as he released her hand.

"Ten ten-chan, Naruto what is it?" he stated plainly. Naruto frowned alongside Ten ten.

"What do you mean? 'what is it?' you have a mission today, we've been standing out here for ages!" Naruto screamed at the calm Hyuga. Neji's eye remained locked with Naruto's showing no emotion at all.

Ten ten puffed out her chest as she crossed her arms again. "What where you doing that made you forget about the mission? Why couldn't you hear us knocking?" Ten ten half screamed. Neji eyes remained the same as he nodded.

"I'm sorry Ten ten-chan, I've been busy preparing for the festival tonight" Ten ten and Naruto's eyes widened.

"F-festival?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head. "I don't remember anything about a festival" Neji shook his head and sighed.

"That's because you're too senseless to realise, it's the same festival that occurs every year at this time". Neji's eyes scanned up and down Konoha's hero, a small smile broke across his face. "Although this time I think it'll be a little different" Ten ten and Neji smiled at the confused look on Naruto's face. After the attack on the village almost a year ago, all of his friends knew about the Kyuubi, however they all accepted him; he was always the hyperactive knuckle head ninja of the leaf village and always will be no demon could ever change that. Normally the festival was a time to mourn the deaths of loved ones, and celebrate the village's survival. It was traditional to burn a large nine tailed fox just before midnight to signify the village's victory, however, this year would probably be different, since Konoha's youngest hero is the nine tails container.

"Neji-sama!" a high pitch scream reached the three shinobi as they peered over at a middle aged women running along holding a large pile of robes. She bowed in respect as she reached them. "Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested your permission as to which robe the elders should dress in" Neji nodded as he turned around fully to face her.

"right" he grabbed one of them and held up a red robe with a stylish black belt. he shook his head and pointed to the dark blue one. "that one" the woman bowed and flashed a bright smile.

"also, Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested that you join him and the council at the festival tonight" Neji gave a puzzled look as the woman continued to smile up at him.

"A-as a body guard?" he scold at his stutter, he was spending way too much time with Hinata. the woman shook her head slowly.

"No, he wishes for you to attend as an honoured guest, I suppose it's a thank you for all your hard work for the festival this evening". Ten ten smiled. After all this time of hating the Hyuga clan and resenting them for how they treated the branch members and his father, it looks as if they're finally changing their ways.

"Of course" he bowed, "arigato, Misuko-san" she smiled as she scurried away quickly.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, my don't you look Kawaii" Misuko chimed. A slight blush crept across Naruto's face as he heard her name. He took a step back as his hand tightened into a fist. This is what he's been preparing for, after all these months final he would answer her. he hadn't forgotten what she did for him, or what she said.

"A-arigato, Misuko-san" '_oh god' _he **had** forgotten how cute her voice was. Slowly the confidence to tell Hinata was leaving him, he couldn't do it. it wasn't just because he was scared, it was also because... he didn't know how to answer, does he like her? yes...but as a friend. Does he like what she said and did? Yes, very much but that's because no-one has ever said that they **LOVE **him before or risked their life like she did. Does he love her?... he didn't know; maybe, but what about Sakura?

"I'm glad it fits you Hinata-sama" Naruto snapped out of his daze as his eyes slowly travelled up the dark haired heiress before him. she wore dark black sandals and an ankle length, light purple and white kimono with small flowers covering the bottom and part of the sleeves, which looked to be a little too long for her because the covered her hands as they rested by her slender hips. Her hair cup around her face gently as slight curls stuck out in certain sides. Finally after taking in a full body view of the heiress, his eyes locked with hers, beautiful light purple eyes. Eyes that told him no lies and showed him the true Hinata.

"Hinata..." he mumbled slowly. She gasped as the blush on her cheeks intensified. Not only was Naruto standing there cheeking her out, but the way he said her name, she shivered at the thought, oh god she loved how his lips would sound out her name as if singing a lullaby to a small child.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she stared down at her feet unable to take his gaze anymore; and as if the trance had been broken Naruto shook his head and began walking away.

"Well, I should get going, lots of things to do and all... well...ah...Ja ne!" he said waving quickly before sprinting off into the busy streets. Ten ten, Neji and Hinata stared confused at his fleeting figure. '_Naruto-kun...' _Hinata sighed as she cupped her hands in front of her heart. '_Gomenasai' _Neji narrowed his eyes on his cousin. Lately she hadn't been the same. She'd seem fine and cheerful most days but when she ran into him, or saw him, she'd become... sad. Neji stared back into the streets. '_What did you do to her, Naruto?"_

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

The wind whisked past his face as he continued sprinting. '_damn it_!' he cursed he was such a fool what would Hinata think of him now, Naruto Uzumaki, can go head to head with Akatsuki, go to hell and back just to save a friend WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE SAVED!, he can even encounter the Kyuubi without running away like a scared child. But he can't talk to one girl?

He skidded to a stop as he looked across the training grounds. After Pein's attack most of the village was destroyed including the training grounds. He sighed as his eyes lowered to three dead patches of grass. Three stumps used to stand there, but after Pein destroyed them, the village thought best to leave the training field bare. He knelt down in the grass as he allowed the wind to rush over him. He had so many memories of this place. **"**_**Dobe..."**_Sasuke's voice ran though his head as a small smile spread across his face. His eyes closed slowly as he pictured himself tied to one of the stumps, whilst his teammates offered him food. '_Sakura-Chan looked so pretty back then' _images of Sakura flooded his mind as he remembered her smile, her laugh everything he loved about her. **"**_**Onegai... bring Sasuke-kun back". **_A small frown crossed his face as he recalled how much Sakura loved Sasuke; oh how he wished Sakura would love him like that. Never did he think someone else did. _**"Naruto-kun..."**_a small image of a young girl with dark hair hiding behind one of the stumps spoke. **"**_**No, y-you never give up even when you fail. I believe you're a...proud failure"**_his eyes snapped open as he looked over to where one of the stumps used to stand. '_Hinata, said that to me, it was so long ago, I guess I forgot'_

"Naruto-kun..." he lowered his eyes as he heard her beautiful voice. '_Hinata'_ his fist started to tremble on the ground as he thought about the fight with Pein. **'**_**I almost went the wrong way, so many times, but you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you, I wanted to be with you'**__..._"Naruto-kun?" He closed his eyes trying to remember everything that happened that day. _**'I always used to cry and give up, but your smile saved me. That's why... I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because'**_... "Naruto-kun?" _**'I love you'**_ "Daijoubu desu ka Naruto-kun?" His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Pools of violet purple met with his dazzling Safire orbs. The woman before him tilted her head to the side as she wiped her hand across his whiskered marked cheek. She blushed at the warm feeling of his skin against hers. But quickly shook it off as his tear trailed down her palm. "Naruto-kun, why are you crying?"

She gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled it down his cheek resting it lightly against his chest. "Hinata.." he spoke barely above a whisper, but she still heard it. "Why did you do it?" Hinata crossed her eyebrows in confusion as she gazed over her blonde haired crush.

"D-do what..Naruto-kun?" he lowered his head as his hair covered his eyes.

"Why did you save me?" she gasped and jumped back slightly by the tone of his voice. He seemed so sad, so hurt, did she do this to him? By telling him she loved him did that somehow break his heart? She closed her eyes as her hand tightened around his.

"Because... you're special to me... Naruto-kun. I-If I let you die, it would've destroy me. I couldn't imagine a world without seeing your smile... o-or hearing your laugh, I just-just couldn't!" Naruto's eyes widened as a chocked sob escaped her lips. She forced a weak grin as she gazed up into his eyes. "I-I already told you... why I saved you that day" her eyes lowered as a true smile broke out across her face. Naruto gasped as his hand instantly tightened around hers. That smile was the same one she wore that day, right before Pein stabbed her. His eyes remained locked with hers as his hand pressed hers closer to his chest; fear of losing her like before overwhelmed him he couldn't let her go again, he wouldn't. "I don't go back on my words, because that... Is my nindo" she continued.

"Hinata-?"

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun" he sat dumfounded as she starred down at her lap. "I didn't mean to cause you pain, I..I only wanted for you to know how I felt, nothing more" Naruto's eyes darted back and forth across her face as a tear raced down her cheek. "S-So if it'll stop this pain your feeling, j-just forget about what I told you" she laughed a little as her eyes met his again. "I only want you to be happy and smile..Naruto-kun" she pulled her hand away from his gently and stood up tall gazing down at him. She smiled lightly as the wind danced through her hair and pushed it around her body. She reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out an orange box. She blushed lightly as she refused to look at him. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked at the object held in front of him, as soon as he grasped it, she bolted. Her feet kicking up dirt as she ran as fast as she could away from the blonde hero. She closed her eyes tight as the tears spiled freely from her eyes. Hinata's heart ached with every step but a smile remained on her face, because maybe now he'll be happy and she'll be able to see his wonderful smile, because in reality... that's all she wants.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

His hand tightened around the orange box as he watched her disappear behind the tree. "Hi-" he bit his lip as his heart hammered in his chest. Her face flashed in front of his face, tears spilling from those beautiful life like eyes. "na-" **'**_**Naruto-kun... forget about what I told you'**_his fist tightened as he recalled her words. _'Why would I forget? I can't' _**'I only want you to be happy and smile..Naruto-kun' **"ta..." he breathed out slowly. His head shot up as he leapt off the ground and raced after the fleeting heiress. "HINATA!" he screamed aloud. The present was clutched tightly in his hand brushing lightly against his side as he raced after her.

"Naruto?" smoke arose in the air as the know it all; lazy ass shinobi grumbled his name. Shikamaru watched puzzled as the blonde boy pushed past him and darted quickly down the street. Chojii lifted an eyebrow as he watched Naruto's bright orange coat slowly disappear amongst the villages.

"was that Naruto-kun?" Chojii asked as he stuffed his mouth full of barbecue chips. Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head slowly.

"what a drag.." he looked down at the ground as his cigarette continued to burn. He stepped on it lightly twisted his foot side to side. "and that was my last one too" Chojii blinked in confusion as his teammate began to walk off. "come on Chojii, let's go find Ino-Chan, she wanted us to help her get ready for the festival tonight. Women, they're such a drag" Chojii grunted in response as he slowly followed after his comrade.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he turned his head from side to side. "Oh man where could she have gone?" he was about to run off again until bright pink hair caught his attention. "Sakura-Chan!" he called out as he raced over to the medical ninja.

She turned around slowly sporting a small smile as he reached her side. "Naruto-kun, what is it? something wrong?" Naruto panted heavily as his hands rested on his knees, trying to draw in as much air as possible without taking so many breaths.

"H-Hi-na-ta? Have you s-seen Hi-nata" he panted. Sakura gave a worried look as she looked over his face. '_why is he looking for Hinata-Chan?' _she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the busy street as Naruto's eyes locked with Sakura's waiting for an answer.

"why are you looking for Hinata-Chan?" Naruto's eyes lowered at her question.

"Because, I-I think I hurt her" Sakura gasped aloud. Naruto hurting Hinata, no way, Naruto would never do anything to Hinata, NEVER! Not only that but even if he did do something, Hinata would probably just brush it off and love him more for it. '_what could he have done that would make him think he hurt Hinata-Chan'. _

"What did you do?-"

"It doesn't matter, Onegai Sakura-Chan, I just need to talk to her. Onegai, have you seen her?" Sakura sighed. Naruto was so different from that hyperactive kid he used to be. She nodded slowly watching as his face light up with a huge grin. "Really? Great! Which way?" Sakura smiled as she raised her hand and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"She headed towards the lake a little while ago" she rested her hands on her hips as she frowned down at the boy. "Whatever you did you better fix it! She looked so sad before" Naruto nodded sternly as he gave her a quick thankyou and headed towards the lake.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

She was hopeless, how could she do that to him? She managed to give him the present but why couldn't she look at him? And why did she feel so sad? This is what she wanted; she wanted Naruto to be happy like he was before she confessed; she wanted him to know she remembered his birthday and cared enough to give him a gift. Yes, that's what she wanted, but it hurt her more than anything. She wished she could take back her words, she wished she could give him her present again, however this time she would be confident and happy, she wished she didn't love him as much as she did; but she does, and it hurts.

She closed her eyes tight as she pounded across the earth, unaware of the three drunken ninja's watching her.

Her eyes snapped open as a kunai landed before her feet. She spun on the ball of her foot as she faced the three ninja's. "Well, well, wha do we have herrre?" one of the men stumbled towards her, his voice slurred due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Hinata's eyes widened as the three men descended closer to her, forcing her to take a step back.

"w-who are you? What do you want?" she tried to frown and make herself look stronger than an average teenage girl but failed miserably. Another man laughed as he pulled out a kunai.

"Isn't that obvious...? Hyuga" his voice lowered slightly as he purred her name. A bolt of fear raced up her spine as she got in a fighting stance. "Oh" he laughed again "you wanna fight huh? Alright then, how 'bout this!" he formed a number of hand seals and slammed his palms on the ground. Hinata froze in place as the ground around her started to shake. Wires shot out of the earth and wrapped around the Hyuga before she had a chance to react. Her hands were tangle in the wire as well as her legs. She struggled amongst them causing the wires to tighten against her body. She yelped loudly as the wire pierced her skin. "I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you, my wire tightens with every move you make, move too much and you die".

"What?"She gasped. A wire travelled up her body and wrapped its way around her neck. The men laughed loudly as the third one grabbed her chin and pulled her close her to his lips.

"Whoa whata cutie; we're gonna have fun tonight?" the man grinned widely, pulling the Hyuga closer to his lips. This was not good, she couldn't move and no one's around, silent tears escaped her eyes as she did the first thing that came to mind... screamed.

xXXxxXXxxXXxXXx

Naruto skidded to halt as an ear splitting scream echoed throughout the forest. "what the-?" he looked around franticly the scream sounded as if it was coming from..."the lake... Hinata!" he called out. He raced through the forest winding in and out of trees, pushing his legs as fast as they could go trying desperately to reach the young Hyuga heiress.

Long indigo hair caught his attention as three men came into view. "You little bitch!" one of the men screamed as he clutched his side tightly.

"How could she have moved? My wire should have cut her in pieces by now". Another man said forming a hand seal and causing the young girl to cry out in pain. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed the blue haired maiden bonded by the wires was none other then...

"Hinata..." he whispered slowly.

Hinata's byakugan flared again as her finger slid across the wire binding her wrist. "HEY STOP THAT!" one of the men raced forward pulling out a kunai and plunged it forward.

"HINATA!" the men froze in place as they heard the cry. An orange blur appeared in front of the Hyuga heiress and brought his leg up to the man's chin, sending his flying toward the other ninja's. Hinata's eyes widened as the wire snapped and hurled her to the ground. Her throat burned with pain as she drew in shaky breaths of air. "Daijoubu desu ka, Hinata?" his voice ran though her head, like a lightning bolt striking her heart. Her eyes trailed up the blonde's body as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she breathed out slowly. Naruto stood before her with clenched fists; his gaze remained on the men before him. She shook her head, leaping to her feet as she got in a fighting stance.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki"

"The demon brat?" the men mumbled to themselves. Naruto stepped forward, and stood in a protective stance in front of Hinata.

"How dare you hurt my friend" he growled under his breath. The men stepped forward twirling a kunai on each finger.

"Stay out of this kid; this doesn't concern you" Naruto frown intensive causing one of the men to step back in free.

"Taiju, Kodoku; Maybe we should go, after all he defeat the Akatsuki and-"

"Silence Youko!" Taiju yelled. A smirk spread across Naruto's lips causing hinata to turn a darker shade of red.

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you"

"Shut up! You may have defeated the 6 paths of Pein, but you're still just a Genin. How could you possible think you stand a chance against **three **Jounin?" Taiju's frown deepened as he formed a range of hand seals. "TAKE THIS BRAT!" the same wires as before shot out of the ground and raced towards the two shinobi. Naruto bit his lip as he quickly dodged them, scooping Hinata in his arms and jumping to a nearby tree. The wire turned in mid air and headed towards the branch Naruto and Hinata were standing on. He leapt down with Hinata in his arms, dodging the wires as they hit the tree. Hinata gripped on to Naruto's neck burying her face within his neck as he continued to dodge the wires.

Kodoku appeared behind Naruto in a cloud of leaves, the leaves quickly transformed into millions of Kunai knives. "This is the end... hero" Hinata's eyes widened as the Kunai's flew straight at Naruto's back.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out. Her grip around his neck loosened as she leapt from his hold and stood in front of the kunai's. He spun around on the ball of his foot, watching helplessly as the kunai's headed towards her.

"Hinata!" her eyes snapped open as she heard her name, her byakugan flared as she twirled around kicking dust up into the air. Blue light sparked around her body as the kunai's were repelled. Naruto's mouth opened a gape as he watched each kunai knives fly away from her body. She skidded to a halt eying Kodoku.

"W-what How could-?" Kodoku began to mumbled but was interrupted by a kunai pressed against his throat. "What?" he narrowed his eyes behind his as he gazed over his capture.

"Hold it right there" the sliver haired Jounin commanded.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto almost cheered as he looked behind him at the other men being held down by other Jounin.

"You're coming with us, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with the three of you personally" the Jounin nodded as they disappeared in puffs of smoke; All except Kakashi. He sighed shaking his head from side to side. "Sorry about the trouble, you two aren't to hurt, are you...?" Kakashi said in an almost mocking tone, which Naruto picked up on.

"Of course not I could've handled those creeps with my eyes closed. Isn't that right Hinata?" he turned around to look over at the heiress as did Kakashi-sensei. She blushed as there gazes landed on her.

"O-Of course N-Naruto-kun" she bowed to her two saviours with her hands folded in front of her thighs. "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun" Naruto grinned widely as a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

"No problem Hinata, it was nothing" he cheered scratching the back of his head. Kakashi's eye remained on the young Hyuga heiress; Catching Naruto's attention. As Hinata slowly arose Naruto's blush increased tenfold. Her Kimono had been ripped revealing her thigh and part of her hip. As Naruto's eyes travelled up he noticed that when she bent down he got a full view of her cleavage resulting in, that's right... a nose bleed. Naruto spun around fast whipping the blood from his nose; whilst his teacher continued to stare.

"D-Daijoubu desu ka, N-Naruto-kun" he bit his lip as he heard her stutter. He shook his head from side to side trying to block out all the perverted thoughts. '_Damn that ero-sannin' _Kakashi watched in amusement as his former student twitched nervously whilst the young Hyuga watched on in worry. Naruto sighed regaining himself.

"Yeah Hinata I'm-" he began turning around slowly. '_Oh crap' _his eyes widened as hinata continued to stare at him with those sparkling violet eyes. Her finger rested lightly against her bottom lip whilst her other hand however above her chest. He continued to stare at her forcing himself not to blink in case she disappeared.

"Naru-" she cut herself off as the wind swirled around her body sweeping her long indigo hair across her back. It was all too much. Naruto fell to the ground with blood trailing down his nose with a big goofy smile on his face. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she ran over to him.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "don't worry Hinata-Chan, Naruto-kun fine just a bit... flustered is all" Hinata touched the blonde's hand causing her to blush. "I'll leave you to care for him, Ja ne" he waved lightly as he puffed into smoke, leaving the two shinobi alone.

"mmmh Hinata-Chan..." her blush darkened as he mumbled her name in his sleep. '_Hinata-Chan? He called me Hinata-CHAN' "_your hot" her eyes rolled back as she fainted on his chest.

Today was a special day in Konoha; the 10th of October was celebrated by everyone. Because this was the day the nine tailed fox was defeated by the fourth Hokage, this was the day the village survived, the day many people died but were born heroes, today was **his **birthday and it was a day he would never forget.

**(what did you think? i hope you liked my story thanks for reading?)**

**Japanese words:**

**arigato - **Thank you

**Ja ne - **see ya (later/bye)

**Kawaii - **cute

**Dobe - **dead last/loser

**onegai - **please

**Daijoubu desu ka - **are you ok? (are you alright?)

**gomenasai - **I'm sorry

**ero - **pervy/perv


End file.
